Caught on Camera
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Rukia finds a DVD player with a disc inside. She plays it and sees Ichigo in a very compromising act.
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Caught on Camera

Starring:

Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki

**Remember, the characters in this story belong to their respective owners.**

Rukia Kuchiki sprawled on Ichigo's bed. She had been waiting for him for the last ten minutes. His sisters told here that he was coming back soon, but when, they do not know.

Rukia felt bored.

She looked around to find one of Ichigo's books to read. As she was looking for a book, her eyes caught her attention to a Portable DVD player and a camcorder on Ichigo's desk. She looked at the strange device and opened the cover where the CD goes in. There was a disc inside that said: **My Body's Reflections**. She turned the DVD Player on and sat down near the desk.

To Rukia's surprise, the disc began with Ichigo walking into his bedroom. He wore his casual button-down shirt and blue jeans. Rukia was curious about why Ichigo was filming himself. Boy, how shocked would she be. In the film, Ichigo walked over to the door and locked it so his crazy dad would not barge in. He then sprawled on his bed. Then he closed his eyes and began gently rubbing his crotch. About thirty seconds later, Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt. He had an awesome body. How much Rukia wanted to touch it.

Ichigo continued rubbing his crotch until his fingers were shaking and he was breathing hard. Ichigo then sat up and removed his shirt. Rukia saw Ichigo was so aroused that she thought she could see his heart pounding. Slowly and tantalizing, Ichigo pulled off his socks and threw them across the room on the floor. Ichigo leaned back down on the bed again and slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

Rukia could not believe that she was watching this.

Ichigo pushed his jeans and his boxers down just far enough to enable his huge cock to spring into view. To Rukia, that length was 9-inches huge. Now she wanted it inside her.

She continued to watch the video as Ichigo wrapped his fingers around the shaft and slowly pumped up and down while he tickled his balls with his other hand. Soon his eyes were half-closed, his toes were trembling, and he was gasping and moaning with each slow stroke. After several minutes, Ichigo stopped and stood up. Shaking with excitement, Ichigo got out of his pants and boxers, giving the camera a full view of his fabulous, very turned-on, totally naked body. At this point Rukia was getting wet. She wanted Ichigo, right in front of her, not with him in a stupid video.

Rukia continued to watch as Ichigo repositioned the camera. The action resumed with Ichigo standing in front of the full-length mirror on his closet door. Rukia saw that she could see Ichigo's tight, muscular behind in the foreground and his complete reflection in the mirror. Ichigo grabbed his surging cock with his left hand and again slid his finger slowly up and down its length. Soon, his hands started to pick up speed as his moans became even more frantic.

Then he got this funny look on his face, as if he was losing control of himself; Ichigo's thrusting got so fast that his hips were almost a blur. Ichigo rose up on his toes and his whole body seemed to go stiff. Then he shook and groaned repeatedly as come shot out of his cannon, splattering the mirror and dripping down to the floor. There was so much of it that by the time Ichigo was done; his warm load covered most of his reflection. Only his face can be seen, displaying that smirk of his as he sighed with relief and satisfaction.

Then, Rukia could have sworn that she heard Ichigo say to himself, "I hope Rukia doesn't see this." On the other hand, something like that.

Rukia smirked, "Don't worry, Ichigo. I won't see it. I'll do it to you myself."

She giggled evilly as she turned the DVD Player off and placed it back to where it came from, minus one disc.

"I'll just take this...for the girls to see."

* * *

Story End: Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

And now, the conclusion of Caught on Camera

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" asked a shocked Rangiku Matsumoto as she shook Rukia.

"I already told you, he was masturbating himself!" Rukia replied.

Rukia went to the Shinigami Women's Association's meeting and told them about what she saw. She shows them the DVD and they got front row seats to the little movie, **My Body's Reflections.** After it was over, the women all came up to Rukia and demanded answers.

"Why weren't you there with him?!" Kiyone asked.

"Why didn't you taste him?!" Rangiku asked.

"Why didn't you--"

"Why didn't you--"

"Why didn't you--"

"Why didn't you--"

They kept asking until Rukia let out a scream.

"STOP!" Rukia yelled.

The women calmed down to allow her to speak.

"I saw this in his camcorder," she explained, "that's all I'm going to say."

The women sighed as Soifon noticed something on the screen.

"What about this?" she asked Rukia.

Rukia looked at the screen and noticed that there was a picture of the beach in the DVD.

"I must have stopped the Player after Ichigo's masturbation session was done," Rukia said not knowing about this part.

It was a beach scene; the camera was looking at the ocean. Many birds were flocking by. The camera, then pointed towards a nude person. The camera zoomed out to reveal a very naked and annoyed Rukia.

"It's you, Rukia! When was this taken?" Rangiku asked, getting excited.

Then suddenly, Rukia remembered something.

_'That's was when...'_

"Don't show that, please!" Rukia pleaded.

The women looked at her.

"Why?" they asked.

_"HEY, Rukia, what are you doing?!"_

The women turned to hear Ichigo's voice from the TV. It showed Rukia grabbing Ichigo's boxers and in one swift motion, ripped them right off, revealing his 9-inch rock hard erection. Their eyes widen at the sight of his manhood.

_"I'm tired of waiting, Ichigo!"_

_The women watched in surprise as they saw Rukia take Ichigo's length into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down as Ichigo's moans became labor. Suddenly, the camcorder that Ichigo held soon was in Rukia's hands. Ichigo himself was on his stomach, his butt facing the camcorder._

_"Can we do this without that stupid camcorder?!"_

_"No, I want to remember this moment for the rest of our lives, Ichigo."_

"Can we stop it here? I think you already seen enough." Rukia pleaded, she knew what was going to happen.

"Come on, Rukia," Kiyone said, patting her head, "I'm sure you won't want us to see something you would regret doing to Ichigo. Maybe shoving your fist up his butt or something?"

Soon, Rukia's eyes widen at that response. Kiyone knew where this was going.

"PLAY THE REST OF THE DISC!" Kiyone shouted.

_"Really? Well in that case why don't you show me that thing you wanted to do to my butt, Midget?!"_

_"Midget, why you..."_

_Rukia tried to punch Ichigo in the face, but did not realize where she punched._

_Ichigo's eyes widen so big that they almost came out._

_"YAAAAHHHH!"_

Rukia immediately pulled the disc out of the DVD Player. The women too stunned for words.

"Now, you know why I don't want you all to see that!" Rukia said angrily as she walked out of the meeting hall.

The women, still shocked could not have believed what the saw...

...when Rukia shoved her fist up Ichigo's butt.

* * *

**The End!**

**If you have any IchiRuki Lemon requests you want me to do, send your ideas along with a review of this story.**


End file.
